Get Ready
by TeddyBearCutie
Summary: South Park is having it first ever Sadie Hawkins Dance,and Bebe is taking this as way to ask Kyle.But doing It may be harder that she thought.HET.KyBe/StaNdy/KenLly/Heidman,and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:OK so I'm a Huge Kybe Fan and I see that there is not a lot of it.So I'm Going to Change that.I'm Going to be writing more Kybe than any other Pairing(Hopefully).So expect a lot from me.

* * *

If there was one thing everyone knew about Bebe Stevens was that she was fighter.She never gave up on _anything._She would try to stop anyone that got in her way.Sometimes Bebe would go crazy with trying to get what she wants.Some people would call her a Bitch for being so Obsessive over winning,but Bebe would call it getting what she Knows she can.Of Course with being able to never give up,there are consequences.In the Fourth Grade,Bebe had the biggest crush on Kyle Broflovski.She tried her hardest to make him like her,but he never did.That could be the only real time she never got what she wanted.

And It pissed her off to strongest pits of hell.

So she gave up for once,but covered it up with "dumping" Kyle for Clyde.Clyde dumped her after about a week later,Bebe really didn't care.Her Heart always had name written on it,and that name was Kyle.She did know her chances of being with him were low.Especially after that whole List incident.

But still Bebe believed that one day Kyle would be hers.

* * *

"Alright Children,shut the hell up,and listen."

Everyone in the fourth grade classroom went silent to Mr.Garrison's harsh and hateful Voice.He was a balding,mid-aged man,that just turned back into a Man after being a Woman.When He saw everyone was quite he began to speak again.

"Alright then Children I have some news for you.Since the school got the most money from the fundraiser in 3 Years(100 more dollars than last year),they decided to reward you with a Dance."

After he said that everyone began to talk again.South Park Elementary hasn't had a Dance since the whole Rebecca thing.The Principal didn't want the same thing to happen again.So a Dance was coincided very big in the eyes of the South Park kids.

"Yeah,yeah shut the hell up,"Garrison said causing the Kids to quite down again,"well this will be a Sadie Hawkins Dance so that means-"

"What's a Sadie Hawkins Dance?"Clyde asked.

Garrison gave he an irritated look before continuing."Well _Clyde _if you would shut the fuck up and let _me _talk you'll tell you!"

Clyde looked down at his desk looking and,obviously, feeling stupid.Garrison smiled at the fact he could make he's students feel little of themselves.

"Alright then does any other retard want to ask something else dumb?"Garrison asked the class,"Come on don't be shy,there are know dumb questions,just seemly mentally retard people."Still know one said anything and remained silent."Ok then,well a Sadie Hawkins Dance is a dance were the girls ask the boys to the dance."

At this the boys moaned and the girls perked up even more.South Park never had a Sadie Hawkins Dance due to the men wanting it to go the old fashion way and keep their "male pride".So it was strange that they would coincide it now unless of course...

Bebe turned to Wendy and Grinned,"Wendy,what did you do?"Bebe knew that since Wendy was class president she knew that the Dance was coming before they knew so Wendy may have twisted some of the teachers arms.Hard.

"I did nothing,expect tell them I'd have to tell the Mayor of Park County about their sexiest behave,"Wendy stated innocently.Wendy had been known throughout South Park as the smart young Feminist.She had always been involved with the rights's of women,and felt she should be the one to influence South Park with her Feminism ways.Some People,mostly Eric Cartman,thought of her as a Crazy Bitch.

"Anyways children the dance will have to have rules-"Garrison tried to continue,but of course,even though he never really taught them,anything his job was a head ache.

"OK,this is going to be the most stupid dance even."

All heads turned to the blob that can be known as Cartman."I mean really Rules,GIRLS inviting us to the Dance,what else is going to happen?!"Cartman asked looking around at his classmates as they watched his display,"We're going to allow Jews to work at the Bank?!"

At this Point Kyle had spoken up,"Hey!Shut up Fatass!"He glared at Cartman and the two began to argue.

Bebe had began to learn into the argument.She usually always did when she heard Kyle.She could feel her cheeks redden when she looked at Him.He was so damn Hot when he was Mad.She stared hard at his green Eyes,which were at the glaring right into Cartman's Brown ones.

"ERIC,KYLE SHUT THE FLYING FUCK UP!"Garrison roared over their voices,which had increased to top the others.Kyle and Cartman whipped their heads to the front,along with the other classmates,and sat quietly in their seats still cursing each other out under their breath.

"Now then the rules are,number one:the first girl to ask you is the one you will go with."The boys groaned louder this time,but stopped when they saw Garrison's Death Glare.He really wanted to get though with this.Bebe lit up at this and put on the biggest grin.She would be able to ask Kyle and He couldn't say no.This was just pure Heaven."Two:No one who is not from the school"He said giving a side Glance,along with everyone else,at Kyle.

Kyle gained tint of red in his cheeks and turned away muttering a 'sorry'.Bebe giggled at how Kyle was acting it was adorable.It was for the best though,Bebe hated that Slut Rebecca anyways.

"Three:No bribing or threatening any one to be your date."

At this Everyone gave glance at Cartman,that went unnoticed.

"And Four:You can only ask someone to the dance if that person is going.Alright does everyone get the rules?"The Classroom nodded their heads"OK then the Dance is in Three weeks so you have plenty of time.Alright,now on with today's lesson.Today we will learn about why people were OK with Drew Carey replacing Bob Baker on _The Price is Right."_

Bebe was not listening though.No she had slipped into her own little world.

A world where she saw herself slow dancing with Kyle at the Dance,and Him whispering how much he cared for her...

"Bebe are you listening?!"Bebe broke out of her trance and looked up to see Garrison frowning at her.

"Um...Yes?"she said.

"Then what did I just say?"He asked

"Um,that,er,Drew Carey needed work so people thought that it was only fair that he take Bakers place,"She explained.

Garrison eyed her for a bit,"that's correct Bebe,they also needed someone cheap."

Bebe looked over to where Kyle was and stared at the back of his head,as he lazely watched Garrison talk.

_Just you wait Kyle,you'd better get ready because I'm coming for you._

* * *

Author Note:What the Hell...this was at first a one-shot and now it's a chapter fic

...

COOL!!

Well,like I said expect more out of me

Bye

-TBC

P.S.This fic will be loosely based off the song _Get Ready_ by _The Temptations._Look up the lyrics to get the Fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:OK I know many people have a problem with Kenny/Kelly, but please don't let that stop you from reading this. Just skip the Kenny/Kelly parts and read the rest. Thank you!

Also I hope you all listened to _Get Ready _by _The Temptations_

* * *

"Think about it Wendy," Bebe said while walking to lunch with Her, "me slow dancing with Kyle, and Him holding me tightly in His arms."

Wendy smiled at Bebe as they entered the lunch room. Bebe was so much of a hopeless romantic. "Bebe come on Kyle pretty much hates you," She stated as they made their way to the lunch table they shared with Red and Heidi.

"I know but somehow he must feel the same way. I mean He must think of me as pretty," Bebe explained when they sat down at the table.At this point Heidi got into the conversation.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Heidi asked.

"Nothing much," Bebe told her. Only Wendy knew about her crush on Kyle. So she didn't really plan on telling the other girls about it any time soon. "I was just telling saying to Wendy that I can't wait for the dance."

Red smiled and jumped in, "I know right, I can't wait either."

"So who are you guys going to ask?" Wendy asked.

"Well we all know who'll ask, Wendy," Heidi said in a playful tone. Wendy smiled at Heidi and pretended to give a frown. Everyone knew that Wendy was dating Stan Marsh who, ironically, was Kyle's Best Friend. They had just gotten back together right after the List Incident. Bebe was a bit jealous that Wendy had the person she wanted for Her boyfriend, but also then she felt happy for Her.

_I'll be getting the person I want very soon, _Bebe thought,_ I have a plan_

They all turned to the table were Stan was currently seated with Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny McCormick. Bebe could faintly heard them talking about the dance.

"Wonder who their going with," Heidi wonder out loud, "other than Stan of course," She finished giving Wendy a smirk, and Wendy responded with her own smirk.

"Well I'm going to ask Stan after lunch at his locker, as for the rest," Wendy gave a side glance over to Bebe,"Kyle should be taken by the end of today."

"Why would you say that?" Questioned Red.

"Oh just something I know. Someone will ask him," Wendy explained while Bebe let loose a tiny smile,"Kenny's a tough one though. I mean he's a pervert, he's smooth with girls, but I don't think I actually ever saw he talk to a girl, like he really liked her."

The other girls all nodded their heads. Kenny was biggest nine year old pervert anyone had ever met. So any girl that Kenny treated with any kind of respect and the girl she was OK with Kenny's behave was the one for him.

"So what about Cartman?" Heidi pushed Wendy on.

"Yeah right!" Red scoffed,"like Cartman's going to get a date, he's horrible!"

"That's not true!" Wendy interjected,"He's really a sweet guy once you get to know him."

There was silent, before Red asked,"are you just saying that because you kissed him?"

Wendy glared at her as she felt heat rush to her face. In the third grade, Wendy worked on a project with Cartman. During the project, Wendy gained pin up 'sexual' tension for him. While doing the presentation, She kissed Him in front everyone.Including Stan.Afterwards, of course, Wendy went back to Stan, and Cartman continued to tease her.Still, Wendy was very sensitive about the subject. It made Bebe feel a little guilty for telling Her to do it in the first place.

"Well," Bebe said, cutting into the thick tension in the air trying to stop the arugement brewing,"how's about we get our trays before lunch is over,Mm?"

"Yeah," Heidi said,while standing up,"let's go get our food."Wendy and Red looked at each other, and stood up without saying a word t each other.

Bebe turned to Heidi and mouthed a 'thank you'. Heidi winked a Her and they got in the lunch line.

* * *

"I'm so seriouslah you guys, I could get a date before any of you could," Cartman claimed.

He was boasting to his 'friends' about how he could get a girl to ask him to the dance before they could. Stan was watching and listening to him talk, but wan't really caring. Kenny was ignoring him all together and, was looking around the lunch.Kyle, on the other hand, had gotten in yet another argument with him on how he couldn't.

"You could not, Fatass. What girl would ask you in the first place!" Kyle told Him.

"A girl that loves buff looking men," Cartman said.

"Your not buff, your fat as fuck!" Kyle countered,"besides I could get a date WAY faster than you could!"

"Me, too Jew!"

"Oh yeah, how fast!"

"Faster than someone who killed her lord and savior!"

"Damn it Cartman! Stop-" Kyle began.

"Does anyone know who may ask them to the dance?" Kenny asked, cutting into the argument. Although it was amazing they could heard him with his muffled voice.

Cartman and Kyle stared at Him and thought on who. Stan blushed and smiled, which Kenny responded to by rolling his eyes. _Everyone_ knew who was asking him. No need to ask, or for Stan to say anything.

"I don't Know," Kyle finally answered.

"Me neither," Cartman said.

"That's because no one is going to ask!" Kyle snapped. Cartman gave Kyle a dirty look, but did nothing and took a bite out of his third sandwich.

"So Kenny," Stan spoke up,"who do you think might ask you?"

"No one, I'm not going," Kenny said simply.

"What?! Why not!" Stan questioned.

Kenny shook his head,"nobody here that I like. I only want her." With that the other boys knew who he was speaking of.

Her name was Kelly and she was a girl Kenny had met in the third grade. Kenny loved her the moment he saw her. Sadly, Kelly lived on the other side of America. They kept in touch, but because of her location and the dance rules she couldn't attend the dance with Kenny.

"Oh come on, Kenny!" Kyle told Him, "If a girl does ask you to the dance, then hell dude go! She may be the girl you want to be going with, but a least you won't be looking dumb without a date."

_Just like Cartman will be, _Kyle thought with a mental smirk, but him decided to leave that part to Himself.

"Yeah Dude, and just think about how fun we'll have," Stan added.

"Plus I hear that at the they'll be having a least three tables full of food," Cartman included.

Kenny perked up the most to Cartman's remark. The Boys knew that at any event Kenny went to, he would take some food back for his family. Yes, some may think that was so very stereotypical of Him(Cartman), being poor and all.

But, hey, he and his family had to eat something, Right?

Kenny looked at all the faces of his friends before grinning widely,"You're right, you guys. Look at me, I'm being as emo as Stan." That statement of course earned him a glare from Stan. "If one of these chicks ask me out, I'm going to say yes on the fucking dot!"

"That's the spirit, Kenny!" Kyle congratulated.

"Yeah," Kenny agreed.

_But still,_ Kenny thought, _Kelly._

* * *

"Hi Stan," came a creamy voice from behind him.

Stan almost banged his head on the top of his locker ( damn bottom lockers) as he turned to become face-to-face with Wendy. When She smiled at Him, he felt his lunch leap in to his throat. Sensing this Wendy backed up a little, but kept her loving smile.

"Hey Wendy," Stan greeted her.

"So I was wondering.." Wendy began.

_Yes, _Stan smiled.

"If you would..."

_Keep going_

"Like to go.."

_Almost there..._

"With me to..."

_Just a little bit more_

"the Sadie Hawkins Dance," She finished. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like a year to Stan.

_YES!!_

"YES!" Stan exclaimed, but then realized how he sounded. He looked at Wendy, who no doubt had an amused look. He blushed and added "that sounds cool."

_Smooth save, Marsh_

"Great," She giggled, "It's a date then." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Stan saw this coming and also saw his lunch push Wendy back a good foot.

BLECH

"EW, Stan" Wendy wailed, while using her fingers to brush the puke out.

"Sorry, Wendy!" Stan apologized,"I really am!"

"It's OK, Stan, really it is," She reassured him, at last getting all of the vomit out.

_I still want to kiss you though,_ Wendy thought, _but maybe one day I will. Not just a cheek kiss, a real kiss._

"Well OK then," Stan finally said after being convinced.

Wendy grinned at him and asked,"walk with me to class?"

"Sure," Stan said feeling better.

Wendy stuck out her hand,"hold my hand?"

Her questioned was answered when Stan connected his fingers with hers. They both smiled and walked down the hall hand and hand.

_At least I can hold his hand without him vomiting,_Wendy thought as she looked at him,_ Although he does look a little green..._

_Don't puke! Don't puke! Don't puke!,_ Stan chanted in his head.

When they got to the classroom they let go of each others hand, much to the dismay of Stan. Wendy went to her seat where next to her Bebe seemed excited.

"So what are you so happy about," Wendy asked as she sat down.

Bebe turned to her with a smile,"I know how to ask Kyle to the dance!" She held up a white folded up paper.

"Oh come on Bebe," Wendy groaned,"you remember what happened the last time you sent him a note, Don't you?"

Bebe grimaced at what the last note of hers to him contained. In her last note to Kyle about how much she fancied his ass. But hell it was true, Kyle has a sweet ass.

_Mm...Kyle's ass...,_Bebe trailed off.

"Um..Bebe?" Wendy asked concerned. Bebe snapped out of her trance and blushed embarrassed.

"Oops sorry Wendy, and yes I remember! I was almost as embarrassed as Stan was having to read it out loud."

"Well what does the note say?"

"Enough," Bebe said, and that was she needed to."Here pass this to Kyle."

Wendy smirked while taking the note,"my that sounds familiar."

"Shut up," Bebe she told her simply,"you don't have to say anything, I wrote his name on the top. Just pass it to a desk in his direction, and he'll get it without your boyfriend looking gay in front of the class."

"Whatever, Bebe," Wendy said looking bored. She did as was told and tossed the note on Craig's desk. Like Bebe expected, Craig passed the note in Kyle's direction without saying a word. The letter continued down the row til it got to Stan.

_For the love of GOD, Stan! Don't mess this up again!_, Bebe screamed in her head.

Stan looked at the front of the letter, and silently passed it to Kyle next to him.

_Yes!,_Bebe relaxed, _Now all I have to do is wait_

And with that Bebe started reading her magazine.

* * *

"Hey dude, remember that note you passed to me in class?" Kyle asked Stan during Recess. He met them on the field where they played football with Craig and those Guys.

"Yeah?" Stan answered.

Kyle pulled the note out of his pocket,"well take a look at It."

Stan grabbed the letter from him read It:

Dear Kyle

I want to speak to you alone at recess. Meet me behind the school at the old tree.

I'll come up after I see your there first

Stan folded it up, and handed it back to Kyle.

"What's with the paper," Kenny asked.

"Some girl sent Kyle a letter asking to meet him behind the school," Stan explained for Kyle.

Although It was not seen behind Kenny's parka, they could tell Kenny was smiling wildly.

"EW! Kenny It's not like that," Kyle defended himself," I think she wants to ask me to the dance."

"Well that's good for you-" Stan started to tell Kyle.

"Wendy asked you didn't she." Kenny cornered him.

"How could you tell?"

"Your breath smells like shit," Kenny chuckled.

"Hey assholes," Cartman greeted in the 'usual' way as he came,"what are you talking 'bout."

Kyle gave a sly smile,"how I might be getting a date for the dance."

Cartman gave an emotionless face and only stated with,"What."

"yep, Fatass" Kyle took out the letter and wagged it in his face,"she sent a note."

Cartman snatched the note out Kyle's hands, and read it for proof."this a mistake. Who would ask you?! Who asks someone to meet up behind the school anyways?!"

Kenny could be heard muffling 'a freak' with another smile.

"I don't know, and maybe some quite and shy!"Kyle said ignoring Kenny with his satisfied smile still pasted on his face.

"Well Kyle then your in luck," Kenny cut in again,"the quite ones are the freaky ones!"

All three boys gave sick looks Kenny.

"Sick Kennah!" Cartman exclaimed,"just sick!"

"Well I'd better go meet this mystery girl, before she thinks I stood her up," Kyle said walking a way,"see you guys, later."

"See ya, Kyle," both Kenny and Stan said.

"Bye Jew," Cartman said before storming off in the different direction.

Kyle's little shit-eating grin only widen at this, and He headed for the back of the school.

* * *

Author Note:That's the longest thing I've ever written.Ever.

I hope no one was too OOC or any thing I hate it when I make them that way.

Well until next time

-TBC

Remember to listen to _Get Ready _by _The Temptations _if you haven't. Sorry to stress it but this _is_ pretty much based on the song

Also I think It fits Kyle and Bebe perfectly!! XD


End file.
